headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Italy
Italy (Italian: Italia) is the 8th character in Head Soccer. He is a 4 star opponent in Arcade mode. __TOC__ Playing style Italy plays defensively. He is tolerably good at countering his own Power Shot, which can lead to long match-ups with this character. That being said, in matchups where you need to counter a lot, he is a Godsend. Appearance He has light skin, a blond tuft hairstyle, a large chin, a small head and noticeable pink paint below his eyes (argumentatively just blushing cheeks). His cheeks are so plump that he seems to be unable to fully open his mouth. He has small black eyebrows, an upward nose and looks a little fatigued. Power Shot: Giant Shot Italy's Power Shot is the Giant Shot. He yells "Giant Shot!" really fast and then unleashes a Big Sized Ball that rolls along the ground, but it is very easy to counter if you come near it and kick rapaciously. On the other hand, if the opponent does counter your shot, it is very easy to counter his counter shot, and thus the ball can go back and forth until one player fails to counter and then, a goal is scored against him. If you do not counter it, the ball will continue rolling and it will take you with it, almost invariably resulting in a goal for Italy. The shot will always leave a crack on the pitch afterward. Costume Italy doesn't wear a standard Costume. Sound Effects of Italy Power Shot Hurt Sound Unlock Requirements In order to unlock Italy, the player must score at least 30 goals in a single Tournament, which means an average of 10 goals per match. The player can also pay 700,000 points to unlock him instantly. Headballs Unlock = Yes ✔️ Tips and Tricks It's very easy to counter Italy's shot, and besides power blocking, it's the only good way to stop it. To counter, you must at all times stay on the ground and kick when the giant ball is nearby; it works best when you come close to Italy. It requires some practice but soon enough you will get it and see how easy it is to counter the Giant Shot, even though it looks powerful (and even inevitable) at first. His power shot makes Italy an outstanding character for unlocking characters you have to collect counter attacks for. However, he is not recommended for unlocking Characters which require no Kick. Glitch When Italy uses his power shot and the opponent counters it and Italy counters it back, after about 4 or 5 times a random small ball appears in the middle of the field (same during as kick off) and it disappears again when it reaches the ground. This glitch has no special effect at all, and it is quite a rare glitch as well. It can also happen when another character's power is countered multiple times. History Trivia * He is the second European Character in the game, and also the first European character located entirely within the continent in the game. * Italy is the first Character in the game with blond hair. * He is the first character in the game with a bigger ball in his Power Shot. * Italy is known as a good character to unlock characters that require you to do a certain amount of counter attacks, because his power shot may be the easiest-to-counter power shot in the whole game. * His Power shot is considered as one of the easiest shots in the game to counter. * His head structure is /¯). Category:Characters Category:European Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters from Update 1.0 Category:Tattooed Characters Category:Characters Without a Standard Costume